pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy
Creating Potions Every seed type has a potion counterpart, and the potion you create may relate to one of the seeds used. Using multiple of the same type of seed will increase the chance for this to occur. }}|heading = Creating Potions}} Creating Runestones Tipping Darts }}|heading = Tipping Darts}} Exotic Potions Exotic Scrolls Alchemical Energy Food * Meat + Ration of Food + Pasty --> Meat Pie ** 9 energy ** gives 450 turns where health regen rate is doubled and hunger does not increase * Blandfruit + Seed --> Cooked blandfruit ** 3 energy ** In effect the potion associated with the seed. When thrown, leaves behind blandfruit chunks that can be eaten. * Mystery Meat --> Stewed Meat ** 2 energy for 1 Mystery Meat, 3 energy for 2, and 4 energy for 3 ** Functionally identical to chargrilled meat. Bombs Brews Combination Wicked Frigid Frostfire AoE Infernal Blizzard Shocking Caustic Elixirs Healing Elixirs Restoration Vitality Honeyed Healing Aquatic Rejuvenation Imbuing Elixirs Dragon's Blood Icy Touch Toxic Essence Might * Potion of Strength + Potion of Healing * Requires 10 energy to make. Spells Teleportation Spells Magical Porter Teleports an item to the next boss floor. For example, using it on a Sai on floor 6 will cause the Sai to appear in a chest at the beginning of floor 10. * Merchant's Beacon + Scroll of Identify * 8 energy required * 8 are made at a time Phase Shift Missing the Lloyd's Beacon's zap effect? No longer! * Scroll of Teleportation + Scroll of Terror * 6 energy required * 6 are made at a time. Beacon of Returning * Scroll of Teleportation + Scroll of Magic Mapping * 12 energy required. * 3 are made at a time. Environmental Spells Aqua Blast The targeted square will become water (unless it is a trap or door or pedestal), and each adjacent square has an 80% chance to become water too. * Potion of Storm Clouds + Scroll of Identify * 3 energy required * 8 are made at a time Featherfall You can jump down a chasm without taking fall penalties. Wears off after the first chasm drop or after a short while. * Scroll of Lullaby + Potion of Levitation * A pot will use 6 energy to turn the ingrediants into 2 Featherfalls. Reclaim Trap Disarms a selected trap, giving the caster 20 turns of Recharging and Artifact Recharging. * Scroll of Recharging + Cursed Metal Shard * 8 energy required * Makes 3 at a time. Item Spells Alchemize Lets the caster do one session of alchemy anywhere as if at a pot with no energy. This spell cannot be casted in view of enemies. * Potion of Liquid Flame + Scroll of Recharging * Requires 8 energy. * 4 are made at a time. Magical Infusion The Magical Infusion we all know and love, this spell enchants an item in addition to upgrading it. If an enchantment already exists, said enchantment will not be removed by this spell. * Scroll of Upgrade + Stone of Enchantment * Requires 3 energy to make. Recycle Turns a consumable into a different one of the same type (well of transmutation that only works with consumables) Do not use on Scrolls of Upgrade or Potions of Strength; you'll be very disappointed. * Scroll of Transmutation + Scroll of Divination (Exotic Scroll of Identify) * Requires 8 energy * 6 are made at a time. Curse Infusion The selected item is cursed and a curse enchantment is added if possible, overwriting existing curse enchantments and even positive enchantments. * Cursed Metal Shard + Scroll of Remove Curse * Requires 1 energy. * 4 are made at a time. Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon